broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Broodhollow Timeline
1740 Father Theophilus Planchett arrived in Broodhollow (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/06/04/a-street-away/) 1760s Members of the Zane family moved to this area of America (Ohio, WV) http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/03/20/obsessions/ 1770s Broodhollow settled http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/05/13/high-society/ (Did Osgood get his dates wrong? Or were there settlers first, and the S&S, and then the settlement became a town later?) Ouster Eve may date back to this time (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2012/12/07/let-the-festivities-begin/) 1770s The Society of the Skull and Shovels founded by the original settlers of Broodhollow http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/05/13/high-society/ (Presumably the Ladies' Auxiliary is founded around this time. http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/06/04/a-street-away/) 1811 Broodhollow founded (according to http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/01/04/revision/ and also according to one of the Broodhollow pins which has "1811" on the shovels https://twitter.com/akaEmmybelle/status/568929497573167104) Ouster Eve may date back to this time (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2012/12/07/let-the-festivities-begin/) 1800s Harker, wealthiest member of the Skull and Shovels, started holding meetings at his mansion. (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/05/13/high-society/) 1840 A large fire starts in Broodhollow, starting in the Harker Mansion (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/03/11/specific-stimuli/) Harker dies in the fire, as do his wife and kids. (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/2013/05/20/the-rules/ and http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/06/17/regional-legends/) Madeline was murdered in the Hotel Umbra where she was helping burn victims, and her body was found there (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/04/22/who-catches-the-watcher/) A legend starts that Harker demanded to do his own sewing on the operating table and became the "Stitched Man." (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/06/17/regional-legends/) 1843 Broodhollow Courier Post founded. (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/visitors/) 1845 Bottlefly Lumber Company incorporated in Broodhollow. http://teespring.com/bottleflyboys/ 1870x-1880x Angstrom is born. He is 51 at the start of the story. http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/cast/ 1886 Horace Bellweather is born. 1900x Cora's family dies in a car accident. (Presuming she's around 50 and they died in her late teens/early 20s) http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/05/30/future-plans/ 1900x - 1910x Zane is born. He is 26 at the start of the story. http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/cast/ 1910x Iris is born. She is in her late teens at the start of the story. http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/cast/ 1910x According to Osgood, there was a murder in Broodhollow twenty years ago (and according to him, there hasn't been one since) http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/12/16/serpents-feathers 1910x-1920x Iris' mom passes away. (She says it's aways been just her and her father, she remembers her mother enough to remember her stories about the Auxiliary, and was old enough to go to meetings though doesn't remember them too well. So perhaps Iris was between 4-7 years old; assuming she is 18-19, the death was around 11-15 years ago.) 1923 Maris moves to Broodhollow from "the old country" (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/07/23/remembrance/) 1929 Zane attends an encyclopedia salesman conference. http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/2013/05/01/re-stacks/ Newspaper advertisement for the Bottlefly Lumber Company shows the three Bottlefly Boys, Maurice, Maris and Morris. http://teespring.com/bottleflyboys/ One year before the start of the story. Angstrom visits the hospital for a symposium on depressive disorders. http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/02/22/outside-town/ 1930x Virgil Zane dies and there's a search for his next of kin Zane is located and a letter is sent to him Six or seven months before Zane arrives in Broodhollow: Reading of Virgil Zane's last will and testament (April 3rd) (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2012/10/17/the-back-room/) (There are seven months between the reading and the Broodhollow part of the story which starts in November, while Zane says "six months"; either there's more time between when he gets the letter and when he leaves than is indicated, or he's speaking approximately.) A few months before the start of the story. Novacek's publisher goes out of business. http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2014/01/13/the-big-idea/ One month before start of story. Iris' father dies (September 10-20) (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/2013/03/01/stay-there/) The skeleton gets the ability to speak (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/06/07/in-need/) Events of Book 1 (When does Book 1 take place? With the caveat that there may be some weird time-related stuff going on as demonstrated by the blurred date on the newspapers and the date discrepancies, it seems to be at least between 1930 and 1939. If we assume that Prohibition and its repeal happened the same way in the story world as it did in the real world, it may be between 1930 and 1933, as Prohibition is still in effect. http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2012/11/05/local-flavor/) * Beginning of November: Zane gets the letter and has a dream where he sees Harker. * November 10: Zane heads to Broodhollow and meets the Bottlefly Boys. He spends the night in the Hotel Umbra. * November 11: Ouster Eve. Zane meets Iris, Planchett, Osgood and Dr. Angstrom, sees Virgil's antique store and participates in Ouster Eve festivities, during which he sees monstrous bats and ghosts. He spends the night in the Hotel Umbra. * November 12: First date confirmation from newspaper. (http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/01/04/revision/) Banner Day. Zane sees a ghost in the bathroom in the morning and wants to leave town. He meets with Iris and Planchett, then has his first session with Dr. Angstrom, where he recounts the events of the past few days. He adopts one of the downed bats and names her Mercy. He goes back to the antiques store and cleans up, then goes to a speakeasy with the Broodhollow Boys. He is injured when he returns to his hotel room, seeing the ghost before losing consciousness and then seeing a cartoon skeleton, Cadavre, while unconscious. Iris and Dr. Angstrom take him to the hospital. * November 13: Deliverance Day. Iris learns she's forgotten about her father's death a month before. Zane, Angstrom and Iris are dismissed from the hospital, and on the way home, Zane sees a strange figure in the rear-view mirror. Angstrom encourages Zane to find out information, which brings Zane back to the antiques store where he finds the Skull and Shovels pin. Mayor Osgood meets him there and invites him to the meeting. Iris calls Zane, and while they're talking Zane sees the ghost reaching out of the desk drawer. Zane looks for information about the fire and the ghost at the library and meets Iris there. He tells her about the meeting and about the ghost, who was named Maddy. Outside the library, he meets Planchett who is apparently also a member of the society. At the meeting that night (11:00 PM), Zane is met by figures in red robes who perform a terrifying chant. They turn out to be Osgood, Planchett, the owner of the Hotel Umbra and others. Zane learns more about the society and tries to bring up Iris' dad, but Osgood doesn't answer. Determined to act, Zane nails everything that can open inside the antiques shop shut and blindfolds himself. The skeleton from the dream he had before he came to Broodhollow appears and brings Zane to an abandoned basement. Zane sees Cadavre again while he's unconscious. Zane and the skeleton talk, and Maddy appears to Iris. Mercy attacks the skeleton. Maddy leads Iris to Zane and the skeleton, and she knocks off its head. She and Zane destroy the skeleton, and are discovered by the Bottlefly Boys, who say they heard noises when they were walking around. The police show up and don't believe the story, and Zane and Iris go back to Angstrom's house. * November 14 (or 13 according to the newspaper: http://broodhollow.chainsawsuit.com/page/2013/07/03/undisturbed/) The story is reported as a "historical find." There's no further follow-up from the police or acknowledgement of the supernatural aspects of the case, although Zane knows something happened because of the strange stitches over his forehead. Zane decides to stay in Broodhollow and forgets what happened. End of Book 1: Curious Little Thing Events between Book 1 and Book 2 The lampposts on Pilgrim Street have been out for weeks. (probably unrelated) Zane starts having dreams about stitches and thread, presumably involving Harker. Angstrom tells him to keep a dream journal. Zane discovers that fear helps him remember, and starts courting that fear. Around a week before Book 2 starts, Zane is stabbed in the base of the spine by the giant ant on Logging Road B while trying to scare himself, and Morris and Maurice get him back to his home and remove the object in his back with a corkscrew while Maris fights the creature, presumably dying from the unusual wounds he receives. Zane forgets about his dream diary, about fear helping him to remember and about the giant ant and Maris' death. Days before Book 2 starts, the other Bottlefly Boys notice that Maris is missing. Beginning of Book 2: Angleworm Day 1: Zane has recurring nightmares that seem to happen in the same places (antiques shop, library, pub), and Angstrom suggests he keep a dream journal. Zane's back has been injured sometime between Book 1 and 2, and he is now paying Angstrom. Iris knows her father is dead, feels vaguely angry and disbelieving about it, has a hard time remembering him and is looking forward to Edulcoration. Iris sees that Zane has a "new diary" (did she remember the old one?) Maurice and Morris find Maris' corpse on Logging Road B. He's probably been dead for a week. At the Skull and Shovels meeting, the coroner says it was probably a murder. Zane has a horrible dream of Maris's corpse. Day 2: Zane talks to Angstrom, then meets a writer in Cubby's. He doesn't remember how he got Mercy. Iris is invited to the Broodhollow Ladies Auxiliary by her boss' wife. Maurice shows up at Cubby's drunk and upset and is taken away by the police; Novacek leaves unexpectedly. Zane has another bad dream, this one with Cadavre. Day 3: White Lamentation. When Zane wakes up, he's scared by Mercy, and remembers the bats in the town square; this makes him realize fear makes him remember. Iris' society holds its meeting, and Iris suggests that they hold a better funeral for Maris than the one Planchett is likely to give. Zane sees Novacek at Cubby's, then walks back to the antiques store with Iris. He asks her to stay over so that he's not alone. He has another nightmare, and asks Cadavre to scare him. Day 4: Edulcoration. When Zane wakes up, he doesn't remember the dream, but sees his old dream journal which Iris has found while cleaning and put on the desk. The old journal has at least a month of entries with nightmares about thread and stitches. Apparently he started trying to get memory back through fear and hung out in the forest with the Bottlefly Boys, but something went wrong. Zane realizes he doesn't know what month it is, and it could be as late as March. He fears the implication the final bloodstained page holds, and tears it out before he tells Angstrom about what he's found. Angstrom's notes confirm what Zane says. The Auxiliary goes door to door to publicize Maris' funeral and gather donations. There's a conflict with Planchett, and Mrs. Isquith puts him in his place. Angstrom takes Zane to the forest to try to jog his memory, but it doesn't do anything. Zane is convinced he murdered Maris to free himself from the memory loss, but can't tell Angstrom. Zane eats three hamburgers at Cubby's in order to give himself bad dreams. He tells Mercy to stay in the other room so she can't wake him up, and dreams of finding Mabel in Cubby's, presumably attacked. He goes down a hole and finds the desiccated, hole-filled corpses of other people in town, then a monster comes out of his back and takes over his body, trying to reach Iris. Day 5: Zane wakes up and finds there's a wound on his back, and he comes to the conclusion that it happened when he killed Maris. He refuses to leave his home until night, when he shows up at the funeral. The funeral begins normally but turns unsettling, with everyone putting cloth on their heads and chanting. The police show up looking for Novacek, and Planchett says something rude about Iris, leading Zane to punch him and run off. Novacek calls the town weird and says he intends to leave it. Mrs. Isquith and Iris head home when Iris sees her father's grave, and Mrs. Isquith tells her that the auxiliary is partially a way to combat the forgetting. Back home, Zane finds a bloody corkscrew in his desk, and his thoughts become more unhinged. Day 6: Zane decides to go back to Logging Road B, where he believes he murdered Maris; he finds three blood trails leading to Novacek's body there, withered and with a hole in the forehead. The Bottlefly Boys join him, and they find a giant ant-like creature. While the ant attacks, Zane remembers that the ant attacked him before and stabbed him in the back, leaving a fragment of something, but Maurice and Morris brought him to his house and removed it with the corkscrew while Maris remained to fight the creature. Zane makes his way to the creature's bone-covered abdomen, removing a patch of the bones and gouging it three times with the corkscrew while Maurice rips off one of its legs. The creature drags itself off but Zane runs after it, finding it dead at the edge of a large pond with wrinkling similar to what was in people's bodies in his dreams. He's determined to go in; when he returns with his diving equipment Morris, Maurice, Iris and Angstrom are all there. Zane dives down, finding it's deeper than he expected, and actually goes through the water into an improbable underground tunnel ending in a tall cavern. Inside, he finds a number of stone piles with glowing blue lights and red patterns similar to the one on the creature he saw on the way home from the hospital, patterns of circles and lines similar to the ones in his dreams, a gigantic plaque with strange writing and a symbol similar to the Skull and Shovels logo, glowing crystals and broken cages. He tugs on the line, and then is touched on the shoulder by Cadavre, whose appearance combines a realistic skeleton and his cartoony appearance. End of Book 2: Angleworm